mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World Game
This is a not-map-game map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work. Procedure #Game starts with 4 players #A blank maps will be posted and to take a "turn" in which people make an edit to the map and add a nation. #After each map edit someone will post as to what nation they added, and give a breif (1-2 paragraph) description of added nation. #Don't make your nation super massive # Turns may be a day (starting at 10:30 UTC), but if everyone has gone a new turn will start. Map for that turn will be replaced so they do not add up. #(?): A history for each nation will be added after the completion of the map on an alternate page by those who created the nation. # We just created a new world = Win Signup Violently Calm (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) -Kogasa Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Curator That'd be me! Violently Calm (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nation List *Whipsnade (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) *Violently Calm (talk) 23:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) **Caucasian Shahdom **Republic of Mozambique *-Kogasa **Korean Empire **Republic of Thailand *The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **Moroccan Eempire Current Game Map Turn 1 ''' Moorish-Wolouf Empire' *Capital: Nouakchott *Other major cities- Dakar, Niamey, Tombouctou and Gao *Government Type: Absolute Emirate *Leader: Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah *Date of Founding: 1667CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam, Animists and Catholic Christians **Other religions: Shia Islam and Protistan Christans *Literacy rate: 75%. *Main export: Groundnuts, millet, iron and uranium *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, technology and meat. *Population: 22,450,000 *Military Personnel: 12,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fulfulde, Mossi, Fula, Mandinka, Tuareg, Arabs and Berber. *Official Languages: Hayassa Arabic, Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula, Bambara. **Other Languages: Spanish, Portuguese and Libyan Arabic. *Motto: "One people, one land, one faith, one goal." *National sport(s): Soccer and camel racing. *Short national history- It was founded by the local Moorish tribes in Nouakchott, who started a jihad under Abulah Bin Koussi in 1667. He drove to unify his people and end conflict with the near by rival Wolouf and Tuareg tribes. After defeating, Islamifying and unifying the Wolof in 1the 1680s activity picked up and the Ringbat were assimilated on the Saharan coast during the 1690s. A mixture of moral enlightenment, generosity and Islamic values helped bring the Tuareg, Arabs, Mossi and Berber in to the fold by 1765. Dakar became a seat of learning and a place for scholars to flourish in from 1770 to 1925. The Moorish coast, Dakar and Nouakchott were greatly enhance and agriculture was enhanced by heavy irrigation in these arias between 1759 and 1852. The Faluni chose to assimilate there city states in to the Moorish Empier it after the Moorish economic boom of 1775-1875. The boom was caused by controlling the regional camel routs across the Sahara and part of the regional salt trade. The Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula and Bambara of the lower and mid Niger river vally were largely defeated between 1852 and 1872 after a trade dispute. The expanding and hostile Hausa tribes and city states of the upper Niger river valley fought it out and were suppressed between 1854 and 1882. Moorish Islamic scholars flourished in Tombouctou and Gao from 1875 to 1925, promoting good cattle rearing methods, healthy living and moral integrity. Inland crop faliurs hit it hard in 1875, 1925, 1935, 1965, 1975, 1985 and 1995. Modernisation occered between 1920 and 1980. Niamey and Dackar were heavily overhauled in the 1980's. Uranium and iron have been mined modestly and are a principle source of overseas income. The wise Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah came to power in 1987 at the age of 27, when his farther, Ali died of heart falier. The Emir is a popular and unifying figure. There were recent Tuareg, Dioula, Wolouf and Hausa separatist and tribalism riots after the drought and crop falier of 2005, but thes ere soon crushed by the army, with popular support. A flood also hit Dakar and caused some damage in 2008. As of 2010, it has a social and scientific development level similar to OTL Algeria. 'Korean Empire (대한제국 Daehan Jeguk) *Capital: Seoul *Other major cities: Pyongyang, Busan, Daegu, Dokyo *Government: Unitary Parliamentary Democracy under Constitutional Monarchy *Empress: Yi Hae-won *Prime Minister: Park Geun-hye *State Religion: Taoism **Other Religions: Buddhism, Shinto, Confucianism *Official Language: Korean **Recognised regional languages: Japanese, Chinese *Ethnic Groups: Koreans, Japanese, Manchurians *Founded: 1897 *History: Sometime during the Three Kingdoms of Korea Era, Goguryeo managed to strengthen itself and did fairly well to defend its lands. Later by the 600s Goguryeo managed to conquer Baekje and Silla and unified the Korean Peninsula. Since then, the Koreans managed to defend itself from Chinese, and later Mongol, invasions quite well. Later during the Joseon Dynasty, the Koreans experienced their own Renaissance Era. By 1592 the Joseon Dynasty faced invasion by the recently unified Japan, however, the Koreans managed to defeat the Japanese invaders and even annex Kyushu from them. By the 1800s the Joseon Dynasty went through industrialisation and become one of the major powers in East Asia. By 1860, the Tokugawa Shogunate would try to invade Korea again, which not only lead to the Shogunate's defeat, but would also face complete annexation by Korea. By 1897, the Joseon Dynasty was succeeded by the Korean Empire. '''Caucasian Shahdom *Captial: Baku *Other Major Cities: Tbilisi, Kutais, Pyatigorsk *Governmant: Absolute Shahdom *Ruler: Reza Shah *State Religion: Sufi Islam **Other Religion(s): Orthodox, Shia *Official Language: Caucasian *Ethnic Group(s): Caucasians, Persians, Turks, Armenians *Motto: "A refuge to all" *National Sport(s): Baseball *National Passtime: Mountain Climbing *Main Exports: Copper, gold, diamonds, alloys, alcohol, refined oil, computers. *Main Imports: Raw minerals, foods. *Founded: 1041 *History: Before the Il-Khanate arrived to Persia the Cacausus region was split among Georgia, Byzantium, and Persia. When the Seljuks initially arrived and began conquering the Persian states many fled to Cacausus region, which due to the mountanous turrain was unattractive to the Turkish horsemen. Eventually, the main population of the the newly-formed Azerbaijan was Perisan, as well as Georgia and Byzantine Caucusus. When the Ill-Khanate came the process repated itself, with even more Persians fleeing as well as many Turkish peoples fled as well. Eventually a new culture being a mix of Turkish, Armenian, Georgian, and Persian formed being Caucasian, and many elements of each culture being implemented into the newly-formed culture, with the Arabic alphabet even being used for the language, and eventually the more-powerful Georgians managed to conquer lands from the collapsing Byzantines and all of Azerbaijan. More recently the nation managed to undergo full industrialization by 1860, and during the eruption of Sufisim it stuck strongly in the nation. Though the nation's religion is Sufism, it is very lax and only goes as far as claiming the Shah is the leader of Sufism, though Sharia law is not imposed. Turn 2 'Republic of Thailand (สาธารณรัฐประเทศไทย ''S̄āṭhārṇrạṭ̄h Pratheṣ̄thịy) *Capital: Krung Thep *Other major cities: Singapore, Phnom Penh *Government: Parliamentary Republic *President: Yingluck Shinawatra *Prime Minister: Abhisit Vejjajiva *State Religion: Buddhism **Other Religions: Hinduism *Official Language: Thai **Recognised regional languages: Burmese, Cambodian *Ethnic Groups: Thai, Burmese, Cambodian *Founded: 1991 *History: In 1548, King Worawongsathirat of the Ayutthaya Kingdom managed to avoid being assassinated and went on to rule for a few years. By the 1550s, he would annex a few of the vassal states, and would put emphasis in building up the military. In doing so, by 1564, Siam went on to defeat the Taungoo Dynasty and annex some parts of their land, and ended up vassalising the rest. King Worawongsathirat died of natural causes by 1569 and was succeeded by Maha Thammarachathirat. Later on, the Ayutthaya Kingdom went on to conquer the Malay Peninsula around 1605 during the rule of Naresuan. The Ayutthaya Kingdom from then on managed to defend and keep hold of its lands, especially from foreign invaders. Unfortunately, by 1918, the Ayutthaya Kingdom experienced a Communist Revolution and was succeeded by Soviet Thailand. During Communist rule, Thailand experienced rapid industrialisation and the economy became highly centralised. From 1936 until 1940, the nation would experience the Great Purge campaign under Thakin Than Tun's leadership. Shortly after Thakin Than Tun death in 1968, new General Secretary Thanom Kittikachorn went on to establish a more market-oriented mixed economy. Finally by 1991 Soviet Thailand was dissolved and was succeeded by the Republic of Thailand. '''Greater Florida *Capital: Miami *Other major cities- Pensacola, Tallahassee, Mobile, Fort Negro and Tampa. *Government Type: Democratic republic *Leader: Juan Jose Ironhorse *Date of Founding: 1752CE *Major Religions: Roman Catholic **Other religions: Local Native American beliefs *Literacy rate: 85%. *Main export: Fruits, fish, chemicals, soft-wood plancks, ships and ferniture. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, steel, technology and meat. *Population: 32,450,000 *Military Personnel: 24,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Seminole, Chickasaw, black African (Negros) and Spanish. *Official Languages: Seminole, Chickasaw and Spanish. **Other Languages: English and French. *Motto: "Viva Florida!" *National sport(s): Soccer and baseball. *Short national history- After 200 years of Europe miss rule the local Seminole, Chickasaw, Negros and Spanish grew to resent European rule. They rebelled against the various nations of Europe who had forts in their land, under Gen. Juan Aznar in 1752. In 1767 things improved with the opening of trade with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire. Development was slow until about 1850, when Miami became a major regional port and the European nations had finally made peace with Florida. Both the railways and farming would expand quickly between 1859 and 1872. Immigration from Europe would boost the economy and last between 1860 and 1930. Civil rights were given to the blacks in 1902 and democtisation occered in 1903. Miami and Tampa became major industrial centers in the economic boom of the 1920s and are both major ports and ship yards. Chemicals, timber and fishing have become more important since 1964. President Ironhorse came to office in 2005 and is the most popular leader to date since he has a deep commitment to helping his people and irradicating malaria. Category:Map Game Category:World Game 'Republic of Mozambique' *Capital: Mozambique *Other Major Cities: Annatnaviru, Mahajanga, Beira, Toasmino''' ' *Governmant: Republic' ' *State Religion: None *Official Languaes: Portuguese, Malagasy *Ethnic Group(s): Malagasy, Afrikaaners, Africans *National Sport(s): Hunting, Soccer *National Passtime: Soccer *Main Exports: Spices, Leather, Lumber *Imports: Vehicles, Computers, Machinery *Formation: 1974 *Third World Country *History: Mozambique was once Great Zimbabwe, which was a greawt civilization in south-east Africa, which was litterally blown up by the Portuguee. During the Scramble for Africa Portugal began colonization of Madagascar, and the primitive and fractured Malagasy peoples were barely able to defend themselves. This resulted in their colonization. In 1974 an independance movemant started, allowing for the nation to become independant. Despite being two parts of the Mozambique channel and diffirent culture groups the cultures worked as one in their independance movemant and became independant as one, and to remove the unfortunate possibility of lack of representation by certain cultures an equal amount of representatives are from Mozambique Mainalnd and Madagascar. 'Moroccan Empire' *Capital: Marrakesh *Other major cities- Rabat, Fez, Cadiz and Casablanca *Government Type: Democratic constitutional monarchy *Leader: King Abdul Ali Bin-Abulla *Date of Founding: 1483CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam **Other religions: Christan and Jews *Literacy rate: 87%. *Main export: Fruits, figs, fish, corks, fertilizer, camels and mercury. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, coal, chemicals, technology and meat. *Population: 24,450,000 *Military Personnel: 54,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Arab, Berber, Jews, Gitarno Gypsys and Spanish. *Official Languages: Arab, Berber and Spanish. **Other Languages: Maure, English, Hebrew and Portuguese. *Motto: "Ull Allah Akbar" *National sport(s): Cricket and camel racing. *History: In the face of the colapse of the Islamic emirate in Iberia; Morocco, Andalusia, Algarve and remnants of Granada unifyed and did not splintered up in 1483. Morocco held on to both the Emirate of Granada and Andalucia in 1513. The Christians were held at bay and over the next 100 years the country upgraded it's self and retook the Algarve in 1613. Fez and Cadiz became the intellectual home of many physicians, alchemists and wise men of scripture. A conflict with the Ringbat Arabs in the Sahara over trade routes was along and painful one. It lasted from 1623 to 1643. Madeira was invaded in 1635 and Funchal church became a mosque in 1645. Later The Canary islands fell to Morocco in 1647. Expatiation was finished with the annexing of Long Island in 1651. Things were bad in the 1720-1725 famine and the 1772-1773 Casablanca floods. A heavy sea battle with the navy of there traditional opponents in the Iberian Peninsular lead to a narrow victory for Morocco in 1812. The year 1857 was a time of enlightenment, the termination of official hostilitys with Europe and growth of the fisheries and fishing industry. Peace was finally made with the European nations in 1908 with the treaty of Cadiz. Roads and railways rapidly spread between 1909 and 1932. Low level mercury mining began in Andalusia and Granada in 1938. Cadiz, Fez, Casablanca and Marrakesh airports were all built in 1958. Potash was heavly mined on the border with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire since 1964. The King had yealded off to the many pro-democracy rallys of the 1960's and set up a constitutional monarchy. A democratic, secular, right wing parliament was elected ever since that. The economy has grown sharply since 1975. Casablanca, Rabat, Funchal, Prior-de-Luge and Fez are major tourist resorts. Cadiz is a major port, dockyard and fertilizer production zone. 'British Empire' *British Empire *Capital: London *Other Major Cities: Glasgow, Rennes, Hamburg, Napoli, Rome and Lisbon *Constitional Monarchy (Democracy) *Monach: Queen Elizabeth II *Prime Minister: Bob Madeup MP *State Religon: None, several branches of many religons are powerful *Offical Language: English **Recognised Languages: French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Italian, Dutch and Belgian *Ethnic Groups: Europeans, British, Australian/New Zealander and Canadian *Founded: 1815 *History: After the Battle of Waterloo, the British annexed France, and claimed the liberated penisular of Iberia as British, and annexed Belgium, Italy and the Netherlands, and in 1840 Germany joined the state. After around 20-30 years of rebellions, the Empire stabilised as the Nations recognised their status as part of the Empire. The Colony in India was granted independence in 1900, but the other major Colonies remain British untill 1960. Colleville-sur-Mer, Bayeux, Sainte-Mère-Église are major torist sites. Canada became indipendent in 1960, but stayed friendly to the UK. Australia and NZ are still British to this day. The Falkland Islands were sold to Argentina as pretty much the last act of Margret Thatcher's Prime Ministership, and bought back by the Labour government that followed. They have since been the focal point of ''two British-Argentinian wars, the last one resulting in the utter destruction of the Argentinian navy by submarines. **'I still think that maount of land is large. Australia and New Zealand are OK since it actually makes sense, but all of that land in Europe? I'll allow this, but I request that you do tone it down further.' 'Turn 3' Category:Map Game Category:World Game